Our goal is to elucidate the reversible and irreversible morphological alterations which may occur in the cells lining the cochlear duct after having been subjected to mechanical or chemical trauma, ischemia, anoxia or hypoxia. The possibility of changes in permeability of the junctions between these cells following the different experimental treatments will also be investigated. Evaluation of damaged inner ears will include an overall survey of the embedded whole-mount specimens by phase contrast microscopy and sectioning of selected areas of injury for examination by light and electron microscopy.